1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door mechanism, and more especially, to a door mechanism capable of sliding and pivoting for fastening a cover and an electronic device therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the growing of the computer industry and the internet, computer servers are widely applied incorporations and organizations, and especially there is larger numbers of computer severs applied in large internet service providers. A conventional door mechanism is disposed on a housing of a server for dustproof and replacing internal electronic components more conveniently. The door mechanism is for shielding the internal electronic components as it is covered on the housing, and the internal electronic components can be replaced as the door mechanism is opened. The conventional door mechanism is usually pivoted to be opened or closed, and the conventional door mechanism can be fixed on the housing of the server by a hook as the conventional door mechanism is closed. However, the conventional door mechanism is easy to be unhooked as being fixed by the hook when transporting or using the server, so that external dust may get into the server and the internal electronic components may drop, and it results in inconvenience in operation and the internal electronic components may easily be broken. Therefore, it is a significant issue to design a door mechanism on the server which cannot be unhooked easily and can be operated conveniently.